Transfer Students
by SkyGem
Summary: Drabble. Japanese people are rather reserved when it comes to showing affection, so when the transfer students from Italy, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato, show up, many of their classmates seem to get the wrong idea about their relationship. One-shot. Family fluff. No yaoi.


Summary: Drabble. Japanese people are rather reserved when it comes to showing affection, so when the transfer students from Italy, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato, show up, many of their classmates seem to get the wrong idea about their relationship. One-shot. Family fluff. No yaoi.

SkyGem: Hmm, I'm not too sure why, but I think it would be kinda cute if Tsuna and Gokudera had a kinda touchy-feely (in a totally non-romantic way) relationship, so I took time out of my studying (my attention was beginning to wander) to write these few hundred words. Hope you like, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

"There! See? They're doing it again!"

"Kyaa! It's so kawaii!"

"Ne, ne, do you think they might be, you know, _together_?"

Tsuna let out a small snort as his finely tuned hearing caught the words of the fangirls as they whispered excitedly to each other only a few feet away.

Hearing the snort, Hayato stopped running his hand through his friend's hair for just a moment and looked away from the book he had been reading, and down at the brunet whose head was currently resting in his lap.

"Is there something wrong, Tsuna?" he asked, and the small brunet shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Nandemonai. It's just kind of…cute, you know? How shy our classmates are? It's only the first day of school, and already they're jumping to the conclusion that we're _together_ just because my head is in your lap."

And at this, Hayato also let out a small snort of amusement before saying, "Well, it doesn't have anything to do with us, anyways…unless it stops you from getting a girlfriend…"

This last thought seemed to worry Hayato, and he seemed about to move his hand away, but Tsuna caught it in time, bringing it back to his head.

"Who cares?" asked the boy. "If they're so intimidated by how I act with my best friend, then I don't see any reason I'd want to go out with them. We've known each other practically since we were born! Why give up this relationship for just one girl, hm?"

"So they're wrong, then?" a new voice suddenly asked, and both boys looked up to see one of their new classmates smiling down at them. "You're not going out?" asked the grinning boy.

"Pfft. Hardly," snorted Tsuna. "It's just the way we were raised. Italians are just more open with their affections than Japanese people. And Hayato and I practically grew up as brothers, so of course we would be close."

"I see," said the boy, plopping down on the floor beside them, looking interested. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, by the way. Nice to meet you, Sawada-kun, Gokudera-kun!"

Suddenly sitting upright, Tsuna held out his hand to shake, saying, "Likewise, Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto grinned broadly as he accepted the hand, then turned to greet Hayato, but the silveret merely looked away, and Tsuna laughed. "Just ignore him; he's not too good at making new friends."

"Iie, it's no problem," replied Yamamoto, that cheerful grin still plastered on his face. "Anyways, how come you guys both transferred from Italy at the same time? You aren't really brothers, right?"

"That's none of your fucking business," growled Hayato, earning himself a smack on the head from Tsuna.

"Language, Hayato!" chided the boy, and Takeshi laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, that was my fault. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question!"

And before he could say anything else, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Hayato immediately got up upon hearing this, quickly helping his best friend up as well and ushering him towards class.

"Ah! Come on, Yamamoto-kun! What are you doing still sitting there?" asked Tsuna as he was led away, and the taller boy got up to follow them with a smile; these two seemed pretty interesting.

"Ne, we're staying at my place tonight, right?" Tsuna casually asked Hayato as they walked to class, and Yamamoto took the chance to invite himself.

"Ne, mind if I come along?" he asked.

And thus was the beginning of a beautiful new friendship.

* * *

SkyGem: Lol, such a corny fic with no plot whatsoever! But I still had fun writing it! Anyways, please do review, ne?


End file.
